Inner Demons
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Semma/Janny.What if the reason Sean felt so pulled towards Jays gang was because they were vampires who had glamoured him to make him wanna join them? Emma's long 'forgotten' the boy who broke her heart. It helps that he's never around, it's been over a year, until he arrives at her doorstep late at night, desperate to see her. Also, Big bad Jay has eyes for Emma's friend, Manny.
1. In The Shadows

**SO JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, Sean's been missing from Degrassi since his and Emma's break up so Emma just moved on, thinking he screwed his life up and was missing in action with Jay and his bad news gang. She has no idea whats to come tehe.**

Emma looked up as she felt a small splatter of water hit her forehead. She stood outside Degrassi and sighed. It's been raining every day for the past week.

"Looks like it's gonna rain again." she told Manny.

Manny nodded and dug into her purse for her umbrella, "Geez where is Spike?" she asked as the girls waited under the umbrella.

A lot has changed since last year... .like Emma's look. She had grown into a beautiful 16 year old girl. Just celebrated actually!

What else has changed? OH, Snake was better again, and him and Spike took Jack on tons of vacations this year. Emma was happy for her family. OH, and her and Manny were friends again, the best, after their fight last year and one that took place over Chris earlier this year.

Talking about fighting last year, she didn't WANT to think about **him** but I guess she'll fill you in on the boy who broke her heart. He'd be 17 now wherever the heck he was. Ever since he left her for his 'cool new friends', he's been missing in action and Emma bet he went on the bad path she expected he would because of Jay Hogart.

I mean the guy was such bad news, Jay was .. dangerous. Sean was a bad boy, but he didn't have the vibe Jay always had that Emma felt. She had hoped Sean wouldn't fall into their habits... but he must of.

Degrassi was wierd without him, and it was a painful break up at a painful time so she tried tried to move on with getting Snake back to health. She tried to move on during the summer, and it hadn't worked, Sean Cameron was set in stone in her heart. But him not being around this whole year? Helped a lot! She didn't have to see him and she had even dated Chris Sharpe and was now getting to know the new kid, Chester, a bit more.

_Nobody compaired to him though_...

Emma shut her eyes, trying to shut her mind up.

She's heard people sometimes, say they saw him around at night, saying something was _different_ about him. She wished she could see him, just to know what they meant, she couldn't help but worry. It was **Sean**. Her first love. But... that was done now wasn't it? She hadn't heard of anybody seeing him recently so maybe he was gone for good and her feelings needed to go for good too.

"Look, there's Chester." giggled Manny, nudging her hips into Emma's.

Emma was so zoned out she almost stumbled, and put her hair behind her ears. She smiled a little, seeing him come over and wave.

"You wanna walk home with me?" he grinned sheepishly at Emma.

Emma smiled, blushing a bit and looked down, "Sure." she nodded and shared a look with Manny who smirked and watched her go.

She had her small thing with Chester, but Spinner was more her type. For now. Classic Manny Santos.

"You're project today was really good." Chester told Emma on the walk home, holding an umbrella over himself and her

She smiled kindly, "Thanks."

He teased, "But that's not shocking right? Emma Nelson getting the highest grade in class." he eyed her. She was lucky to have the brains and the beauty. Very so lucky.

Emma shrugged, adjusting the bag on her shoulders. She really was blossoming into a young woman, Chester couldn't help but eye her white shirt, noticing the small peak of her light pink bra underneath that shaped her ever so devoloped breasts quite nicely.

"Yours was good too." Emma said, snapping him out of it and gave an odd look when he jumped.

What was with him?

In the shadows, over by the trees, somebody was watching them. They had great sense of hearing, and heard Emma talking to Chester as they walked through the rain. They had also seen and caught Chester staring at Emma in a way he _shouldn't_ of, and a low growl was heard.

"This is me." Emma declared, stopping out her house and ran her fingers through her hair. She was just his height, and he stared into her eyes. She was so model like, and so sweet, angelic..yet mouthy when she had to be.

"You wanna go on a date with me Emma Nelson?" Chester asked with a grin

Emma looked at him and then down at her feet smiling. Did she? She actually wasn't sure. I mean, Chester was cute and all but something, something always held her back.

"Sure." she said, pushing herself to agree and bared the smile at him and he nodded, excited.

As she watched him grab a pen out of his pocket and begin to write on her hand, she eyed him. Cute as he was...he wasn't her type. He should be. Good, clean cut boy. . but he just wasn't.

"So it's Thursday today" he told her, finishing his number on her hand, "and tomorrow we have a P.A day so why don't we make it Saturday night?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Alright."

"Ok." he grinned, "See you later Emmaleen."

She cringed, watching him go. How much she hated that little nickname. She squeeled a little, noticing now she was in the pouring rain since he took the umbrella.

In the shadows, the mysterious figure watched her turn around and laugh a little through the rain, running through the puddles and into her house.

_**She's still so beautiful...**_


	2. Used To Know You So Well

_Manny: I can't believe he asked you out! I'm so coming over tomorrow and you gotta tell me everything_

Emma giggled a bit, on the phone with Manny and cleaning up around her room, "You wanna come over tonight?" she asked, glancing at her window.

The storm was making a tree slam against it and she creepily eyed it.

"Snake and mom took Jack on another trip to Niagara Falls this week." Emma bit her lip, "I'm all alone."

"Creepy." admitted Manny

Though, both understood Emma's parents really needed this, Snake needed to enjoy the fact he had survived through the worst.

"I can't though, but tomorrow I'll come over soon as I can!" promised Manny.

Emma sat on the end of her bed, grumbling, it was probably a Spinner thing.

"Kaaay." she sighed.

"Night chicky! Love you." Manny said and hung up, Emma doing the same and looking down at the floor.

She got lost in her thoughts as she felt something kinda, watching her and gasped a bit when she swore she saw a shadow by the window

Her eyes darted around, and shivers ran up her spine. Nothing but the tree in the window, the sun down and now pitch dark outside.

She put her phone to her ear again, dialing Libertys number. Nothing. She dragged her feet up the stairs, and sadly hung up. J.t And Liberty were in lala land since dating, she was probably busy tonight since it was kinda like a Friday since there was no school tomorrow.

Emma had changed into jeans and a white tank top. The bangs she cut across her forehead this year had really grown out from to the end of this year, swaying a bit to the side now. She had really blossomed, it made her face look even softer and her hazel eyes shined.

The door knocked and Emma jumped a bit. She shut her eyes, muttering to herself stop feeling so paranoid. This was the second night now since being left alone from her family, feeling like she was being watched. All she knew, it was probably Joey checking up on her, like her parents always asked him too.

She opened the door, fluttering her eyes a bit from the heavy rain and wind. Nothing. The wind was roaring from the storm, sending out a loud whistle and Emma saw nobody on her door step. Maybe she had just thought she heard a knock?

This was too friggen creepy.

"Screw this!" Emma said, just as a thunder cracked from the grey stormy clouds and she turned, rolling her eyes and grabbed the doors knob to go and close it.

"_Emma_." she heard.

She froze, and didn't turn yet. It sounded _so familiar_. And what happened to the fact _nobody_ was there a second ago?

Emma turned slowly, looking over her shoulder til she turned face to face with Sean Cameron.

He looked older, she'd say he looked goregous as usual if he wasn't drenched from the rain but even then he looked good...yet, at the same time, he didn't. His eyes held so much pain in them, and something looked different about him. He wasn't the boy who broke her heart anymore, well, guess he was but now he seemed like a young man. It was crazy more than a year had gone by without seeing him, she use to know him so well.

It was even crazier, that he was standing on _her porch,_ in this crazy as weather, out of the blue.

They locked eyes, and she tried to pick her mouth up but was in too much shock.

But she couldn't help but feel safe now and slightly less scared, more worried..

"Sean..." her heart pounded wildly.

_**How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know**_

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

{Decode-paramore}


	3. His Emma

His eyes use to be her favorite part about them, and though still the same, were slightly different. They seemed more...alert, and icy looking.

Emma had backed up, walking backwards and for some reason not wanting to turn her back on him. She shut the door after him as he walked in.

She hadn't said he could, but when he stepped forward from outside, she took a step back each time he did and kinda just sorta, ended up inside

His hair was slightly longer, and his body slightly taller..slightly buffer. This was all slightly **crazy!** Was she dreaming?

"A-are you okay?" she had to ask.

The corner of his mouth twitched up a little. Leave it to Emma to know him better than anyone.

"I don't look okay?" he asked her.

She eyed him, asking herself the same question. He seemed pale, thought a nice color against his skin, she began to wonder if it was drugs. Had he gotten into drugs?

Damn them. Damn Jay and Alex and those freaks for ruining Sean..

"I can get you a hot chocolate or something." she said, finally turning.

His eyes followed her to the kitchen, and his wet clothes were leaking a bit at the spot he stood in.

"Or something." he muttered, staring at her retreated back.

Emma put the sinks faucet on, she thought she heard him say something, but first things first. He was probably cold as ever from being out there in the storm. As she put water in her kettle, she remembered and knew they had ended things rough but it'd been a _long _time and she had moved on . . right? I mean, he probably did too _so_, this was just progress, a friend helping an old friend. They could be _friends_, right?

If he was in trouble, she'd help. That was the type of person she was.

She put the kettle on the stove and then turned to yelp a little, pressing back on the sinks counter when Sean was standing directly infront of her. When the, excuse her languge but, _fuck did he get over here?!_

"Sean!" she breathed, putting her hand on her chest and trying to catch her breath, "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

He stared at her, and when she calmed down, her eyes locked on his too. Where had he been all this time?

"sorry." was all he muttered, looking around her kitchen. Everything seemed the same, only thing different was her, turning into the beautiful young girl he knew she would.

She was now? 16.. so that'd make him 17 now since knowing he was always a year older. Though, now, age and numbers didn't mean a thing to him anymore.

She eyed him at the corner of her eyes, and turned to grab two mugs, just as she heard thunder crack outside the house again.

"Sean..is there someone you wanna...call?" she asked, turning back and put the mugs on the table. She noticed her fingers a little shakey and one of the mugs almost slipped off the table.

Sean caught it. Rather quickly. She gasped sharply and looked at him, and back to the mug. He handed it out for her to grab but noticed her eyeing him and he decided to change the subject.

"Nobody to call." he said, turning his head towards her fridge and staring at her sweet little family photo.

Emma's heart clenched. _It had to be drugs._

"Sean you can stay here if you need a place to stay tonight. You can have my parents room, they're gone the week. But you're gonna have to start talking.." she cringed a bit, "Just showing up here, after you've been missing so long.."

"You noticed?" he asked rather icily.

Emma was taken back and tilted her head at him but he didn't give her a long time to think.

"I just.." his voice was so much deeper now, manlier. He closed his eyes and opened them, "thanks for letting me crash." he looked at her, the blue eyes softening and making her feel less tense, "I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Emma jumped, and noticed Sean didn't when the kettle went off. She nodded slightly and went to it, taking it off the stove. Her heart ached for him, did he really have nobody to call? What if it was worst than she thought? What if he committed a murder?! What if he was wanted?!

"Emma." he said her name again and her breath stopped.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him and then turned with the kettle to fill the cups, "Yea?" she peaked up a little at him through her long curly eyelashes.

He opened his mouth, but before he got to speak, the lights flickered. They both looked up, waiting for it to stop.

He looked back at her, watching her face turn a little and slowly smile as she removed her eyes off the lights and back to him, "been kind of a creepy night.." she admitted.

He smirked a little. Same old Emma. Though it didn't help that she did have good reason to fear tonight, to even..fear him.

"You're alone. That can be scary."

Emma eyed him, wondering if there was more to that sentence. She snapped out of it, grabbing a mug and offered it to him. He seemed to glance over, at her and the cup and he sadly smiled.

Geez, that smile.. .she hadn't seen those dimples in ever..

Emma blinked and watched him finally take it, his fingers slowly grasping the cup she held and it grazed her fingers.

She gasped, and yes she felt a bit of those old tingles and tried to ignore the butterflies, but she also felt the cold icy temperature of his hands

He even looked her dead in the eye, knowing what she looking scared of right now.

"You're freezing.." she admitted kind of bluntly.

He chuckled, staring down at the drink in his hands, "I know." he then frowned, rather deeply. Emma noticed him not even take a sip.

Her face cringed, she just, she **knew** something was wrong and she was dying to know.

"I know our last..." she drifted off, rolling her eyes, "conversation with another was kinda..brutal. But I wanna help you. You do seem like you need some help?"

"Would I come to Emma Nelson if I didn't?" he slightly teased.

She hid her blush, and wished her old feelings for him would go away right now. This was just Sean. They **could** be friends.

She joked back, "Well this is progress, Sean Cameron going through step 1, admitting he has a problem. And step two, trying to find help." she gasped playfully, "_Sean Cameron_ needs help."

Her giggle danced along his ears and it'd been so long since he heard it that it almost hurt. Emma noticed him not laugh back and awkwardly shifted.

"A-are you tired?" she asked him, "I can go set the bed up upstairs." she offered and began to guide him back through out the kitchen.

He followed her, gazing down her back and hips, his feet following after hers. He saw her long her hair had gotten, swaying down her back.

The darkness in him spoke quietly in his head, '_**She's probably still the little goody she's always been, probably still innocent, all virtue and whatever..a **__**virgin**__**. '**_

_'S__hut the hell up.__' _Sean's thoughts snapped at his inner demons, and even gritted his teeth, looking away from Emma.

Emma had just turned to look at him, seeing him look like he was struggling with someone and she played with her hands as she nervously went up the stair case.

Sean watched her pluck the pillows and pull down the blankets of her parents bed for him. She had turned, and gazed him up and down.

"You..probably need new clothes." she said with a sheepish look, and went to her fathers closet. Well, Step Dad's.

Sean itched the back of his head, and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Thanks." he said when she turned and held some plaid pajama pants, and some sweat pants. Snake was probably too tall to give Sean his jeans.

"If you wanna..change and give me your clothes, I can dry them for you." she said.

He nodded, taking the clothes from her and picked out the grey sweat pants. He began to unbotton his jeans.

Emma's eyes widened turning around and going a hard shade of red. He was _changing right there?!_

Sean had peeled his wet shirt off when he noticed her turned from him and he slightly chuckled. Right, guess this would of been awkward.

When he was done, he couldn't help but stare at that shiney blonde hair again. How he _missed_ running his fingers through it. He slowly tied the string of his pants as he gazed down her body and couldn't help but tilt his head in admiration.. her woman curves had given her _quite_ the as-

"Done?" Emma snapped him out of it

He coughed slightly and nodded, "yea." she turned, to then shift a bit. He couldn't put on a damn shirt? His milky skin was perfect, 6 pack still in shape and the biceps rock hard. He pushed back his dampish wavy hair and Emma had to eye him wierdly in the eyes.

He looked up, to notice that, and asked, "What?"

She blinked, and looked away but couldn't help but admit, "You look... different."

His eyes darkened on her and she tilted her head a little, her hazel eyes squinting just a bit and her mouth parted a little like she was trying to figure it out..other than he had aged and it'd been awhile since last seeing him.

"You do too." he confirms, his eyes swaying down her body and her cheeks felt warm, crossing her arms a bit and caught his smirk.

Was he _flirting?_

He had no dang right!

"good night Sean" she said with a slight eye roll but smiling and went to the door.

"Emma?"

God, just the way he _said_ her damn name.

She stopped abruptly, and turned before shutting the door.

"Can you let me sleep in?" he asked.

She nodded and a shrug, "sure."

"Don't-" he seemed to choke on his words but finally found them, "Don't come in in the morning. Just knock around lunch time."

She smiled halfly, remembering how much of a day sleeper he was and how ironic it would be when she began to understand this more.

"Okay" she sweetly said and finally closed the door behind her.

it was hard at first for her to sleep, a million thoughts running through her head and wondering where Sean Cameron had been all these months. She hoped he was okay, she knew she should hate him but he looked like he really did need her, o-or anybody, but by chance he was _here_. A floor up actually from her. But knowing that, put her in a deep slumber, feeling safe and sorta..protected. Not even the tree outside her window or the thunder scared her anymore

When she was in a deep sleep, a shadow hung over her bed and sat at the edge of it, staring and watching her sleep.

Sean's eyes softened, and he watched her with such a tender look in his cold eyes. His hollow stomach began to feel a bit of flutter, like the way Emma use to always make him feel. Guess it would never go away.

He stood up, and covered her more with her blankets as her body laid to one side, curling a bit and her hair sprawled against her pillow. He knew he shouldn't of, but he reached his hand out, and finally carressed those golden locks.

He heard another crackle of thunder, and watched her stir and his hand shot back like fire as his eyes glowed gold, afraid she was waking up. She stayed asleep though, whimpering a little and he frowned, wishing he could crawl in beside her.

Geez, why did he even come? Was this a mistake? Was she gonna be in danger now..

_'I shouldn't of dragged her into this' he thought_

_**his inner demons taunted back, 'or maybe you just wanted to drag her in the dark with you, like old times'**_

_'I'd never hurt her like that..'_

_'__**You've hurt her before.'**_

**'**_That wasn't me! That was Jay, and the glamour. I would of __never__ said those things to her. I would of __never__ left her..' _Sean glared angrily at nothing really but himself, then glanced down so sadly at Emma again.

He wished they were young and stupid again, he wished he was still a boy.

He remembered he'd sneak in here on school nights, climb through her window when Spike was asleep. Emma was so uptight even then that she wouldn't even let him sit on her bed, but he'd still be content on sleeping on the floor... whatever it took to just be near her.

He smiled slightly and then his eyes darkened. He was going to get **rid** of this **thing** inside him. If it was the last thing he did and he wouldn't _ever_ allow it to hurt Emma.

Not his Emma..


	4. Better Safe Than Sorry

"I wanna show you something, but I don't want you to freak out." Emma told Manny, quietly going up the stairs.

Manny rolled her eyes humerously, her sunglasses on her head, "what is it? Gonna show me Snakes boxer drawer?" she teased.

Emma wrinkled her nose but did stop at her parents' door, she only creaked it a **tiny** bit, enough for Manny to gaze into the very dark room without the sunlight from the window glaring in to wake Sean up.

Manny paused, and noticed a guy in Emma's parents' room. A very GOOD looking guy. Wait a minute.. Manny eyed him harder, his hair had grown out but his face was still the same, and you couldn't forget those dark thick but perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Manny's eyes widened as Emma bit her lip and closed the door, seeing that Manny now knew who it was.

They went back down the stairs quickly and Manny whispered harshly, "Sean!? Sean Cameron!?"

"I know." winced Emma and stopped by the front door. Manny and her had plans today, but she wasn't so sure anymore, "Manny he just stopped by last night, middle of the night-"

"Middle of that terrible storm?" Asked Manny, pretty confused, "What's he want? Is he homeless?" she joked but then frowned, "Is he?" why else would he stay at Emmas..

"I don't know." Emma shrugged.

Manny groaned slightly and stepped forward, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Please don't fall for his act again. He hurt you, _big time_, broke your heart." she rolled her eyes, "I can even see through the dark of that room that's he's gotten even **more** _fine_ but, you're _gonna have_ to resist."

Emma's turn to roll her eyes, "Manny, I think I can handle myself. I just wanna help him out."

"Course you do." frowned Manny, knowing Emma always liked to take control of things, "But he's always been a weakness to you."

"It's been a year." Emma denied, "I can handle it. I'll figure out what's wrong with him, help him, and even catch my date for tomorrow." she grinned.

Manny just eyed her suspiciously but nodded, "Fine." she crossed her arms, "Should I stay?"

"If you want to." Emma shrugged.

Manny looked torn between staying here for Emma's health, or going to the Dot where all their friends were hangin out on this fine sunny day.

She pointed warningly at Emma, "I'll be back here after dinner."

"Fine." Emma shrugged like she had nothing to hide.

Manny nodded and went to the front door and Emma closed it behind her. She leaned on it, and sighed, closing her eyes. She skeptically eyed the stairs going up to the second floor.

Time to find out what Sean Cameron was hiding.

She waited til he woke up, instead of just waking him up at noon like he said. He could probably use the sleep. She did his lundry, then hers, and cleaned the house up a bit and made double cheese pizza (their favorite) . Emma shook her head to get the memories out of her head. She set in on the stove and had a slice, but then when she sat on the couch and watched an episode of her show, she noticed it was already 5pm

Geez, did he EVER need sleep?

She tossed a look over her shoulder to the stairs. Should she go up? Better safe than sorry. She got up, and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Sean?" she said, going down the hall towards the room. She nervously played with her hands and let it slowly reach out for the knob and pushed it open, she stepped inside and yelped, "Jeez!"

Sean stood there, with quite the morning face. He grinned sleepily down at her and she felt her heart flutter.

Ugh, Manny was right. She needed to handle herself better, push these old feelings down. Sean was bad news. Bad boys just WEREN'T her thing anymore.

"Sorry." he apologised, he had heard her coming up the stairs though.

Emma laughed a bit wierdly, "You've slept through-out the whole day." she told him

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, "Yea, I do that."

She gave him a suspicious look but shrugged, "So are you hungry?"

He painfully glanced at her neck and then turned his body away, stepping back into his room and shut his eyes tight.

"Sean?" came her small, gentle voice.

This was such a mistake, he shouldn't of come here.

"I'm gonna go." he admitted.

Emma's shoulders fell and she tried not to look so upset by that, and when he turned, his shoulders also fell and sadness reached his eyes at her little sad puppy face.

"Em-"

"It's fine. Whatever." Emma muttered and her other hand held his clothes and just pushed it into his hands, "Guess you didn't want the help after all."

His mouth fell and he dropped his clothes, going after her, "That's not it." he reached out for her arm before she went down the stairs.

He was taken back by her glare, "Yeah it is." she said, "Sean Cameron, typical giving up when the going gets tough."

He glared, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's what you do, Sean." Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, "You run away!"

"I think I ran away!?" he yelled.

Emma jumped and he noticed a fear in her eyes for a second. His heart fell...she had never been scared of him. He truly was a monster if Emma Nelson, was afraid of _him_. His mouth even dropped a bit, looking at her in disbelief.

Emma looked down. She was taking what he said in consideration...if he didn't run away, then wheres he been this whole time? She began to feel scared and worried... what if he was kidnapped! No. That was stupid. Sean could handle himself.. but what else could he mean?

"Just, don't go." Sean pleaded and turned, going to go change back into his clothes that were now dry.

Emma went back downstairs, wondering just where Sean thought she might go? this was HER house! He was the one saying he was leaving.

She sadly sat on the couch and waited for him.

He came back down, blue jeans and a white wife beater on. He paused, and stopped right at the end of the stairs, seeing Emma's living room window open, but then noticed it was getting dark out. He continued his was over to her.

"I just.." he sat down next to her and she sat up, "I just don't think you can help with _this problem_ I have." Sean admitted.

Emma tried not to look hurt. Once upon a time, they got through a lot of their problems together.

"Fine." she mumbled, sitting back in her couch and crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes and hoping he'd get the hint and just leave.

If he didn't want her help, why should they be friends then?

He scoffed, "Why are you like this? I just, I can't explain-"

"Like what Sean? I've been the same since you've known me." she angered.

He softened, he knew that, he loved that..he just knew she wouldn't react well to his **secret**. It was a big deal.

"I'm Emma Nelson," Emma drifts, "The crusader, environmentalist.." she didn't mean to sound to bitter or even blurt the next part out, "Nurse, _babysitter_."

Sean flinched and she looked up, then down. Woops. Silence filled the room.

Sean opened his mouth, "Emma, back when _that _happened.. I wasn't myself." he confessed.

Emma still wouldn't look at him.

"Em," he said desperately, "You know me, you have to know I wouldn't say those things to you." his eyes held such pain and regret.

Emma still couldn't look at him. She couldn't agree with that since he, with his own mouth, had said those things.

"doesn't matter anymore." she said and finally locked eyes with him, "not like we're.." she drifted off, finding the most un awkward way to say 'not a couple' anymore when she still felt strong feelings toward him-

The door bell rang.

Sean glanced around and at her, she looked clueless, "Manny wasn't suppose to come over til later." she insisted but got up.

Sean grabbed her, and his eyes widened a bit, "Don't answer it."

Emma gave him a small laugh, "What? You have someone after you or something? Owe money to a drug lord?" she joked yet eyed him, yet couldn't really believe he could be into that.

He did seem like same ol' Sean now just a bit..mysterious.

Sean's hand loosened on her. Maybe she was being paranoid. Maybe it was Manny. She got up and went around the couch, then opened her front door.

"Manny, you-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Greenpeace_." smirked Jay, then grinned, quite evily. Emma noticed his teeth weren't the normal human looking teeth, but infact, **fangs**.

Emma screamed as he grabbed her roughly.

Sean whirled his head around and his eyes widened in horror.


	5. Bring Me To Life

**"LET HER GO, JAY!" **

Emma's back was against Jay's stomach, his arms around her and one of his hands making her head tilt one way. Emma swore he was just going to bite her- **like a freakin vampire-** and felt his fangs just grace her neck.

"_**JAY!"**_

Emma looked at Sean infront of them and her heart was having some sort of attack. Sean was so angry his eyes turned completely black and Jay tightened his grip on Emma, making her whimper.

He was strong she could barely struggle. This wasn't the normal strength of a human being.

"Oh come on, Cammy." whined Jay, "She's a boring human. Pretty I guess, but can't we just eat her?"

"_Don't __**touch her**__." _if looks could kill, Sean's glare would definitely do it.

Jay scoffed, then shoved Emma forward back into the house and into Sean's arms. She struggled out though when Sean went to put his arms on her, and check to see if she was ok.

"Don't touch me!" Emma cried, tears forming in her eyes.

What the fuck was Jay doing!? What the HELL was he! .. .. wh-what was Sean? Why were they doing this to her?!

"See?" Jay taunted Sean who looked at Emma like he had been slapped in the face, "I told you she wouldn't understand, wouldn't _accept _you. Now lets go, you had your little tantrum."

Sean stayed where he was though, eyes painfully watching Emma trembling and her fingers grazed her neck and she looked down, seeing a bit of blood.

Sean narrowed his eyes at Jay madly, "You _hurt_ her." he growled and went to Emma.

The blonde saw Sean coming towards her, and she backed against the wall as far as she could. What was he into? Where was _her _Sean?

What were they..

Sean stared in agony at Emma, seeing the fear in her eyes as she stared up at him, "Em, I'm _still_ me." he promised whisper like.

Emma darted her eyes between him and Jay. So... so he was like Jay? Who just literally tried to take a bite out of her?

Jay winked at her, "Vampires, sweetie."

Sean was shocked when Emma leaned off the wall, and even put her arms out on his shoulders and then he noticed it was because she was gonna faint and her eyes fluttered.. He grabbed her waist as quick as he could and she fainted into his arms

Jay chuckled, "Classic."

Sean got so angry, his own fangs finally grew out as he snapped out Jay, "**Leave."**

Jay frowned and rolled his eyes, "Cam-"

"You are **not** going to screw her life up."

Jay raised an eyebrow, watching Sean holding Emma up in his arms, "Aren't **you** the one doing that?"

Sean looked sadly down at Emma, "N-no. It's not the same."

"you know _he_ won't be happy. We aren't suppose to meddle with humans like this." Jay reminded him.

"I don't care what he says!" yelled Sean angrily. He walked to the couch with Emma, and gently laid her on it.

Jay leaned on the wall in annoyance, "She's just some girl, Sean" he pointed at Emma, "We got tons of girls back home."

"Not the same.." muttered Sean, staring down at her in a trance.

"she won't accept you Sean, you're a monster to her now, if you weren't already before-"

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" raged Sean, storming over to Jay and grabbed his collar, he had such strength now that when he pushed Jay into the stair case, half of it broke.

Jay groaned and shook his head from the pain then laughed, "Cam, you liked it. Maybe not when we hynotized you to leave stupid little _Degrassi_." he rolled his eyes at the reminder of the highschool, "But after, when you became one of us, you_ liked_ it."

Sean looked away, ashamed, "I let the demon in me out." he glared back at Jay, "You took away the only thing-"

"Please." snorted Jay, glancing at Emma, "You were only 15, she was 14. Not even tits and ass yet-" he was slammed to another wall, leaving a small dent and he felt that one pretty roughly and cringed.

"_Don't_ talk about her like that." sneered Sean.

Jay scoffed, "Fine, I get it. Your still trying to hold onto anything that makes you feel like a human." he said.

Sean looked down in disbelief. That wasn't all it. He...he** loved** Emma. He was just hopelessly _inlove_ with her and he actually was **with** her and Jay took it all away from him. The only way he could try to hold onto his human traits was reminding himself of her. . and that'd he be with her again, his girl. if he didn't have her, or the memories of her, he would of let his inner demon take complete control of him. Be the vampire he truly was deep down.

"Why?" Sean had to know and looked Jay in the eyes, "Why'd you have to make me say those things to her?"

Back when Jay and Sean had met, sure they hit it off, good friendship, but it wouldn't last if Jay had really made Sean pick between him and Emma. He would of picked Emma in a heart beat, so Jay did what vampires did best, he glamoured Sean, made him say those nasty thing to Emma. . made Emma hate Sean

Jay explained, "You were one of us, Sean. You and I were like brothers when we met, don't deny that." he begged.

Sean looked away from him, tightening his grip on Jay's throat. Jay and him may of had some connection, but Emma meant more to him than **anybody**. Is Jay was a real friend and brother, he wouldn't of hypnotized him like he did when he was human, and make him hurt the only thing he cared about..

Jay went on, "You were like an orphan, a misfit, just like us. I knew nobody would miss you if you went missing." he glanced at Emma, "But she woulda.. I couldn't risk that. But I knew you belonged with us, so did what I **had to** do."

Sean shut his eyes tight. Since being a vampire, Jay couldn't glamour him anymore and when he came to and realised where he was and what Jay had done, and what **he had become,** he was striken in horror. Vampires could 'shut off' their feelings if they wanted to, and Sean did it when he was in so much pain of finding out he lost his life, and his love, and was now a monster. Him and Jay havocked cities together, Alex and Amy and Towerz by their side.. but when they came back to town... memories hit Sean hard and he had to turn himself on again and he remembered _her_. Emma. He had to see _her_ again and when he did, he couldn't turn away. He wanted out, he wanted to be with her again, he didn't want to be this monster they had turned him into anymore.

"get out." Sean told him, letting him go with a shove.

Jay looked pissed, annoyed, and a little upset. "I'll be back." he promised and turned, vanishing out the door. Sean slammed it after him, and turned around, cringing to the fact Emma's house was a little, broken, because of him and Jay and he worried looked back to the couch she was on, passed out.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(evanescence)


	6. The Gang Of The Dead

Emma woke up with a bolt, gasping and darting her eyes around. The room was dark, other than the lamp on beside her. Outside was darker, but it was still the same night.

She looked around nervously and quickly put her hand to her neck. A little bandage was now placed on where she was _bitten,_ it wasn't a _dream_.

"Emma."

Emma got up fast from the couch and whipped around towards the door. He leaned on the wall and watched her back up some more, trembling. He looked down, shutting his eyes for a second then leaned off the door and looked at her with hope.

"I'm **still **the guy you knew."

"No you're not." Emma cried a bit, leaning against the wall now, "You're something else."

His heart turned, but didn't beat. It didn't do _that_ when you were dead, a vampire. But it still hurt and still felt happiness, and still longed..for her.

He nodded, she was right about that. She stood face to face with him now since trapped against the wall.

"I'm a monster." he agreed, looking down with hurt, "I'm not human." silence, "I'm a _vampire_."

Emma's eyes widened.

She thought she was just going **crazy.**

She pushed passed him, running to her basement door and he sighed, "Emma, please, don't _run_." she did though, but she gasped when he suddenly appeared right infront of the door she tried to run out

"STOP!" she pleaded. His speed was so ridiculously fast, appearing out of nowhere from just feet away before.

He grabbed her wrists when she shielded her face like he'd hurt her or something, "I'm faster than you, Emma. _Stronger_. But I'm **not** going to hurt you or I would of by now, don't you get that?!"

Emma shook her head, tears coming to her eyes and looked at him. They locked eyes, and she bit her lip. His eyes still looked the same... the trust and devotion still lying in his eyes for her. Her heart fluttered, but her mind tried to tell it that it wasn't him...but her heart knew better. It was still Sean. She believed him, but she was just so scared. She thought all that demon stuff were just _stories_. Now one stood infront of her, and it was _her_ Sean .

Sean's eyes looked a little hopeful when her body began to be less tense, and her eyes looked weak. She looked him over and her hands in his fell limp.

She finally opened her mouth, but couldn't find her words. A moment passed and she finally whispered, "You're a vampire?"

He nodded helplessly.

She stared down incrediously, "Your a vampire." she wasn't saying it to him anymore, more like her mental state.

He smiled softly, watching her back up, but just to pace slowly around her kitchen, running fingers through her hair

"That's where you've been this whole time?" she asked, cornering her eyes at him and stopping at the dining table.

He walked to the other end of it, nodding at her.

Silence again, but not in Emma's heads, her thoughts were going crazy in her head that she thought she might pass out again. Pass out, that's right, Jay.

"What happened to Jay?" she asked, looking around rather frightened again.

"Don't worry about him." Sean said, shaking his head, "He won't hurt you."

Emma gave him a look of disbelief, "He bit my neck!" her eyes widened, "am I gonna turn!?"

"No." he shook his head quick, "it's more of a process than just..biting your neck. You gotta drink his, yada..so on." he coughed awkwardly and went back to what he was saying, "He knows he'll totally lose me if he really hurts you Emma."

Emma looked at him in confusion, why though?

Sean then avoided her eyes and stared down at his hands, "I can go if you want me to." he snuck a glance back, watching her shake her head no. His heart jumped a bit.

"If you go, I won't sleep, probably never again." she snickered frantically, "And if you stay, I _probably still_ won't sleep but I'll understand things more and hopefully have a chance to sleep some other day."

He smiled sadly, "I'll explain whatever you want to know."

Now they sat at the dining table, across another, her shakey little fingers around the tea she made. She was staring down at he marshmellows in her cup, and then at him through the dim light.

"So, that whole..immortality thing.."

He nodded, "True."

Emma took a deep breath in. So he'd be what? 17 forever?

"Stakes? The sun?"

"True."

"Garlic?"

He smirked, "False."

Emma blinked and looked down

He sighed unhappily, "Instead of making a mental list of how to kill me, don't you want me to explain how I got this way?"

Emma looked at him softly, yet still confused. She couldn't _ever_ kill him, she could barely hurt a freakin fly. Plus, this was Sean they were talkin about. But it did help her to know incase Jay came back.

She then nodded slowly, and he did so back and leaned back on the chair, more into the light. Emma watched his eyes light up by the light. It lit up parts in his dark brown hair. His perfect eyebrows were forrowed together as he tried to remember when it all started and she admired the way he still had his old traits as he looked as if he was concentrating so hard.

"We were.." he coughed slightly, "Still together."

Emma tightened her grip on her mug.

"I met Jay, remember? Go in a fight with him.." he drifted.

Emma nodded, she remembered that clearly.

"Some of the vampires who've been around a long time, have these old rings they wear..let's them out in the daytime." Sean explains.

Emma saddened, "You don't have one?"

"It's a good thing." he told her, "New vampires would take it for granted. New vampires have more of a ... thirst."

Emma's stomach suddenly turned, and she felt like she was going to be sick, "Sean have you... have you killed someone?"

He looked down painfully, but shook his head no. He still looked so horrible though, guilt and sadness torn in his eyes, "I've fed though. We can glamour humans, make them think they wanna do things they don't want to or wash away their memories.. .I did that, after I took some of their-"

"Blood." Emma had to say it outloud to believe it. She put her head in her hands and Sean let her have a minute to go over that.

He spoke after a moment, "Jay seemed to like the fight I had in me.. he knew I was 'one of them' .. some lost boy like in Peter Pan or something. When we both got detention, he seemed fine to me afterwards, we _did_ have a connection but.."

Emma noticed him drift off, "But what?"

"He then found out about you." mummered Sean, still not looking up at her.

Emma stiffened, not knowing what that would cause, "and.."

Sean finally looked up, "And that's when he glamoured me. Hypnotized me. . made me say those things I said to you."

"How am I suppose to believe you?" Emma snapped, still bitter about that day, those things he said to her.

"He wanted you out of the picture Emma, he knew you'd-" Sean stopped himself when he heard himself raise his voice and almost telling her just why Jay was threatened of her.

"He knew I'd what?" Emma asked more gently, more curious and squinted her eyes a bit.

"He knew you'd be the only thing that'd stop me from joining his gang of the dead..."


	7. I See Hell In Your Eyes

"He knew you'd be the only thing that'd stop me from joining his gang of the dead..."

Emma's heart was fluttering like mad, but she had to stop herself from rushing to thoughts. That was a while ago, things were different now, what if he had some...'vampire queen' or something. Was that real? Was Dracula real?

Emma tried to wrap her head around this, "So he made you make me hate you."

He cringed, wondering if she really did you know..hate him, he then nodded, "He didn't think anyone would look for me, vampires don't like humans looking for them, it ends up...messy."

Emma eyed him, "So it was really wasn't you that called those things."

"I wouldn't." breathed Sean, hoping she believed him now.

"So then, we broke up, and you literally had noone." she then remembered, "What about Tracker?"

Sean shrugged slowly, "He thought what every other teacher and family member of mine have thought... that I went down some horrible path or, _ran away_." he mocked her words painfully.

Emma looked at him, truly sorry, "Sean if I had known-"

He looked down kind of hard, "I just thought you'd know me better-"

"You own mouth spoke the words Sean, you _broke_ my heart!" she didn't mean to yell, and felt the tears coming and pushed them down.

This wasn't suppose to hurt her anymore, god, he wasn't even supposed to come back into her _life_. Why couldn't she ever let him go?

He looked back at her, with such regret and slowly nodded, he understood... he just wished it turned out differently.

Emma tried to change the subject, flushing a little, "So he turned you after we brok- after you left Degrassi."

"Took a few months, Jay had to introduce me to the 'leader'. They had really erased my mind of Degrassi but I always knew there was something missing." he narrowed his eyes at her a bit but went on, "Then they finally turned me when I turned 16, and all the memories came back. They couldn't hypnotize me anymore since I now had that power too."

"So you're my age now." Emma declared, a small smile on her lips.

He smiled sadly, "not really. Ever wonder how the law came up with the reasonable legal age of 18? It goes all the way back to the centuries, to vampires. If you're turned before you're 18, like me, even if you're just a kid, you.." he cringed a little, remembering perfectly, "your bones crack, your body changes more than just turning into a monster,you descend into the body you would of if you've aged to 18 ..only you do it in seconds.."

"So you're actually _two years _older than me now?" Emma joked a bit, to lighten the mood, he halfy nodded. Emma then cringed herself, wondering if that was painful, "Did it hurt?"

"Luckily, there wasn't much differences with me, but the dying part hurt.." his eyes grew distant.

Emma wanted to cry for him, kill Jay even, throw her arms around Sean, yet she stayed frozen in her seat and only whispered, "Sean.."

He shook his head, "I don't like to talk about it." he said and moved on, "Anyways.. the demons **in** me, like an angel and devil on my shoulders even though he can be a lot more tempting sometimes."

Emma watched his eyes darken and she shifted.

"..when I found out what I was, I let him out.. I let him take over me as the human part of me just wasted away like a scared little curl inside me." Sean gritted his teeth, explaining and glared hard at a small spot on the table.

Her soft voice spoke up, "what made you come back?"

He looked up at her, and all the darkness washed away from his eyes and Emma saw it and her hear pounded. It was her, he went to open his mouth to tell her and her eyes twinkled a bit, realising it may of been her-

_knock knock. Doorbell._

Emma gasped sharply and Sean had already vanished from the table and now stood at the front door, "Don't DO THAT." Emma told him, hating when he moved like a ghost

He ignored her as he looked like he was on the prey, peeking out the window then relaxed, "It's Manny," he said, tossing a look at Emma over his shoulder and sadly smiled when she came over.

Emma played with her hands, "Do you mind..if she .. sees you?" she slowly asked, hoping it'd be okay. Manny was once one of his friends too..

Sean looked down sadly, and Emma noticed how much he seemed to guilt over everything from his past and she wanted to cup his face, hug him, tell him he was still the same ol' Sean...but it'd been a long day, still confusing, still scary...so she kept her hands off. Besides, she didn't have that right anymore. They weren't together. Hell, how could they be now? They struggled being together just by being the opposite of another and now he was literally a different species.

He answered Emma though by nodding but still not looking up as the doorbell rang again.

Emma opened the door

Manny raced in, "Alright, I should of just stayed today. All day I was _sick_ and worri-" she stopped talking, seeing the damage around Emma's house and her eyes widened, twirling around back towards the door as Emma shut it and Manny stared at her and Sean side by side.

Wow. So wierd to see them together again.. Sean looked so grown up.. Manny's eyes darted to Emma's neck and her mouth fell.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" she shouted and could only point her finger at Sean, "What'd you do!?"

Emma, embarrassed, looked between them, "Manny I just..fell is all."

Sean looked at her, softening. She wasn't going to tell **Manny**? She told Manny _everything._

"Well..." Manny paused, glancing around the house, "What the hell happened around here then?"

Sean and Emma both shared a wierd look, not knowing what to say

"Animal broke in?" Emma said, question like and turning back to Manny who wasn't buying it and her eyes flashed with anger.

The hot little Phillapino put her hands on her hips, "Somebody better start talkin" she gave Sean a look, "_where _did you even _come_ from? Thought you'd join a gang and went on a killing spree or something." she half joked, nervously laughing.

Awkwardly, they all avoided anothers eyes and Manny shook her head.

"Someone tell me what the HECK is going on! Or.. or.." she looked around and grabbed the house phone and shot a look at Emma, "Or I'll call your mother."

Emma gave Manny a slight eye roll and went to grab the phone but Manny backed up and held it back as she pressed the phone on in a threatening way.

"ooo." came a husky voice from behind her, making Manny shriek a little and jump back beside Sean and Manny, "she's fiesty." Jay said, back inside Emma's house.

Manny watched his eyes smolder her and she shook her head, realising it was Jay Hogart. She had only seen him once before, but with the look he had, how could you forget a face? Especially when this guy was a big part of Emma's heart break with Sean.

But, the three began to notice he wasn't alone as he took closer steps towards them. They must of snuck in from the back.

Three girls, Alex was one, another one with dark hair and one with red. Then two intimidating guys, one was Towerz, and the other one had dark features and pale skin..well, they all did. They were behind Jay, looking at the girls beside Sean like they were for dinner and they all smirked hungrily.

Sean looked at them, terrified.

Jay spoke up again, "I **told you** I'd be back..just brought some friends this time"

_**Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?**_

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

(slept so long-orgy)


	8. What Does She Have?

Jay looked at Sean who glared at him almost _hatefully _and he grimaced just a **little**, "Sean you know this had to go down like this." he pointed to himself, "I can keep a secret, but these guys?" he pointed behind him.

Sean took a step closer, shaking his head, "Doesn't have to be this way."

Jay went serious, glancing at the girls behind Sean at the door, and he frowned, "It does." he shrugged, showing a small pinch of sympathy, "that or we turn em."

Manny, confused, heard Emma gasp and looked at her. The blonde looked frightened. Why? It was only a shitty little gang of misfits.. they could maybe outrun them? Oh how little Manny knew..

She yelped a little, seeing the red head vanished in thin air and then appeared right behind Sean, wrapping her arms around him

Emma looked at their retreated backs, her eyes lowering. Who was this?

"Seannn." purred Ellie, tightening her arms around him as he stood frozen, still glaring at Jay and she leaned up to his ear, "You gonna piss off our leader. Do you really want that?"

"Emma." whispered Manny next to her, beginning to fear and wonder just _what the hell_ these people were. Her hand slowly went to the door til Jay's eyes moved to her, piercing through brown eyes and his fangs popped out.

Oh my god.

Manny grabbed onto Emma, eyes wide in horror and looked at them all now, Alex popped her fangs out, as well as the other guys but didn't move when Jay held his hand up to stop them. His eyes stayed on Manny and Manny held Emma tighter who nodded, knowing exactly what she was putting together.

Vampires.

Sean felt Ellie's finger run down his cheek, "It was so _fun,_ you and me."

Emma felt the pain stir in her. This girl was obviously something to Sean.

Alex spoke up, "You're really going to choose humans over us?"

Sean glared at her, "We were all human once.." he mummered, "Still half are.."

Ellie held onto Sean still but glared over her shoulder, fangs showing and her eyes glowed madly especially at Emma. Both the girls backed up a bit more against the door.

"I want the blonde." grinned Lucas, stepping forward and his sister, the other girl, stepped with him.

"I get the other." Jane insisted and Towers laughed.

Ellie stumbled a bit when Sean stepped forward, ready to take all three of them.

_"Wait!"_ Jay said.

Alex sneered at him, "Can we just get to it already!?" she glared at Sean, "We've been looking for him for months. We lost Amy. I haven't fed in **days-**"

"Stop whining." Jay snapped, rolling his eyes. He and Alex use to be a thing, but seemed she liked to play around with girls lately.

It was never really love anyways..

"Besides," Jay said, his eyes back on Manny, "I was just gonna say leave the other one for me." he smirked.

Manny's heart pounded. Like, to eat?! Were they going to EAT her?!

"If you turn her, I wanna turn the other" whined Lucas, looking from Jay and back to Emma for his eyes to twinkle, "How would you like that?"

Her face said it all, **not so much**.

Lucas was walking over to her til he was grabbed and Sean pushed and threw his body to the far right, right into the window

"Lucas!" Jane yelled and madly went at Sean too. He had no problem throwing her the other way, into the stairs and a broken wood leg that his and Jay's fight destroyed earlier, jammed into her leg.

"AHH!" she screamed in pain on the steps, the wood through her leg.

Manny screamed next to Emma, all the blood, this was ACTUALLY HAPPENING!

"Run!" she begged Emma, the girls finally turning but Emma was so confused on what to do about Sean. They should stay, and help him, right?

Without a second more to think, both girls were grabbed painfully by the shoulders and thrown back.

Sean was busy bending by the stairs to grab another wooden leg, to break it on the wall to turn it into a stake and his fangs raged out.

Towerz snickered, walking over to him, "How ironic, a vampire slayer whose a vampire." he joked and threw his fist back to hit Sean.

The stake slid right into his chest and Sean struggled to keep it there as Towerz eyes widened painfully, then turned to dust.

Jay, who watched, with Alex by his side, stared in horror. They didn't think Sean would actually wanna _kill _them, even if they _may_ kill these two girls.

The vampire who shoved the girls to the floor was Ellie, and Emma crawled up, grabbing Manny, "Run!" she yelled at her.

The two went to the kitchen, but it was hopeless, Ellie appeared right by the fridge and backhanded Manny.

Manny fell back onto the ground, groaning and eyes shut. She was trying to get up, but she felt pretty weak after _that._

Emma went to run to her friends side, but Ellie grabbed her arm and she cried out in pain. They were so strong.

"I thought this was more between **us girls**." growled Ellie, shoving Emma up against the fridge.

Meanwhile, Alex had Sean on the ground and Jay had looked around, wondering where the rest of the party went.

"This is for Amy" sneered Alex to Sean, and grabbed a stake.

Sean's eyes widened and caught it RIGHT before it went into his chest, and he turned it, pushing it into her stomach. It wouldn't kill her, but distract her for now. She screamed in pain.

Meanwhile with Jay, he tilted his head, watching the mysterious little brunette friend of Sean's little blonde lover crawling up from the ground.

She looked badly hurt, and he actually felt himself, _wonder_ **how hurt** she was.

She had a split lip and had just stood up when she looked up, and fearfully saw him standing before her. This was it, she swore, this was where she did.

"Run." Jay said through clenched teeth, eyeing her madly. Why the **hell** was he helping her?

Manny's eyes widened, but did so. She didn't wanna leave Emma, but this was SO fucked up and went out the back door, fleeing as fast as she could and as she ran down the streets, she bursted into tears.

Back at the house...

"What's he see in you huh?" whispered Ellie, hands around Emma's throat and thought shorter, had the vampire strength to keep the blonde up against the fridge and nearly choking to death.

Jay turned his head and noticed the scene to snicker, "Girls." he said, rolling his eyes.

Ellie **really** looked at Emma though Sure she had the tan and the looks, and was blonde but nothing a little bleach couldn't help for Ellie. Why was Sean so obsessed with his old life? With this _girl_?!

Emma couldn't even choke anymore, her eyes began to flutter.

"Alright, Nash." Jay said, "Let her breath."

Ellie's eyes darkened, not listening to him. This girl was the only thing in the way of her and Sean getting back together.

Ellie was human just months ago, it was when Sean and the gang _just_ returned to town and she had always been the gothic type in highschool so she knew exactly what they were as soon as she saw them. She wanted to be apart of them, one of them. She begged Alex, but she wouldn't, and Jay only did it when he noticed she had an eye on Sean, and Sean was beginning to seem _distracted,_ Jay was starting to understand why and it was because Sean was beginning to remember _Emma_, so he turned Ellie for him and the two were at it for awhile, but it seems Sean couldn't let the blondie go and he completely forgot about Ellie.

"NASH!" shouted Jay more madly. He didn't want Emma to die, he knew Ellie did, but it was Sean's choice. If Sean wanted to turn her than fine, she wasn't a threat, but to Ellie, I guess Emma would always be a threat.

Ellie was suddenly ripped off Emma hard and the blonde fell to the floor, gasping for air and tears in her eyes. She held onto the fridge for support and tried to open her eyes.

Ellie looked up from bashing into the other side of the wall. She was thrown **pretty hard**. She glared up at Sean who stood protectingly infront of Emma and glared down at her harder.

"she's just a stupid human!" cried Ellie, "She can't give you what I can!"

The room was silent other than Emma's coughs and gasps.

"The only thing keeping me from killing you right now, is because I feel sorry for you." Sean told her through gritted teeth.

Ellie's mouth fell and she looked heart broken.

"My _monster _enjoyed you Ellie, **not me**."

"You don't mean that." Ellie insisted, standing up..

Sean gave her a look of disbelief, ofcourse he did. First moment he remembered Emma and let his human self come back through, he wanted _only _Emma. Ellie was nothing but fun and a sex toy to his other half (the demon half). She was _nothing _to **Sean.**

They heard cop sirens, and usually Jay wouldn't care for that, he'd just kill em..but tonight felt rather..dramatic to him.

"Lets go." Jay told Ellie.

Ellie let the tears slide, watching Sean turn and bend to Emma, trying to help her sit up and breath and he cupped her face so gently.

He was _never_ that gentle with her. Ever. It was always drinking, feeding, partying and sex with them.

Ellie looked away painfully, and Alex walked back in with Jane, limping from there wounds and Jay nodded them out. They had actually left, grabbing Lucas out front while they did so, then vanished.

Sean looked at Emma sorely, wondering if she was okay.


	9. Have to Let You Go

Sean helped Emma up and leaned her on the sink counter, even sat her up on it then moved the hair on the right side, off her shoulder. He examined her neck and Emma finally opened her eyes, sighing thankfully that she was alive and so was he.

She watched his eyes scanning her so tenderly, his hands as well. She tried not to feel it, but her heart was racing by his touch. His cool finger tips running on her bare neck..

She moved her head a bit to whisper, "I'm okay." she insisted. Just felt like now she had a really bad coughing fit.

Ellie was a crazy _bitch._

They locked eyes, and Sean made note that her face was still pretty and softly smirked. Course it was. She caught the way he was looking at her, and how close he was...just inches apart..

"If something happened to you.." whispered Sean and stopped when she slowly shook her head no, so he wouldn't think that like.

He stared into her eyes and her heart went mad, watching him lean in and she closed her eyes-

The back door smacked open and Emma jumped high in her spot and Sean whipped around but it was only Manny.

"Manny!" yelled Emma when she came running over, holding a bat, that she must of found outside.

Manny stopped in her tracks, seeing it was only Emma and Sean, she then looked around, wide eyes, "Where are they?" she panted, "Where's the little bloodsuckers?!"

Emma gave Sean a look. Well, Manny was adapting faster than she did..

"They're gone." promised Sean and coughed slightly, taking a step away from Emma who shyly slid down back on the ground.

Manny sighed happily, dropping the bat and went to Emma, hugging her tight.

"I thought you left." Emma laughed a bit tiredly.

The door knocked violently and Sean turned. Oh right, fuck, the police.

"I'd never leave you." Manny pouted, letting her go and the two shared a small smile til they noticed Sean go and answer the door.

Two cops stood there, and when Sean opened the door their eyes widened.

Emma and Manny ran up behind Sean, eyes wide and not knowing HOW to explain this.

"We heard noise compli-" one cop stopped talking, seeing how banged up the girls looked and then they both looked around the house

The other cop angered, glaring at Sean, "Little disagreement with the girlfriend tonight, son?" he grabbed his handcuffs.

Sean clenched his jaw. Ofcourse. Blame him.

Emma went to step forward, "That's not-" she stopped talking as Sean spoke up and held her back, putting her back behind him then grabbed the officers attentions.

His eyes started to turn from bright blue, to black and the officers looked hypnotized.

Glamoured.

"You didn't see anything." Sean told them, they slowly nodded

Manny and Emma shared a wierd look. Just a second ago.. the cops were gonna arrest Sean's ass.

"You checked the place, everything was normal, and you're not going to bug us again tonight." Sean finished, and so did there nods, but still stared endlessly at Sean, not even blinking or breathing.

They seemed to snap out of it, forgetting all that just happened and they nodded happily, "Well, sorry for buggin you." one cop said, and turned to walk back to the police car.

The other cop who accused Sean of abuse rolled his eyes, "Some neighbors huh? How loud is too loud?"

"Yea." smirked Sean.

Manny and Emma raised their eyebrows. Well, this was impressive.

"Have a good night!" the cop waved, and joined the other. The three watched them go.

"What was that?" breathed Manny a bit amazed.

Emma looked knowingly at Sean as he watched the cops go until out of site, "Glamouring?"

Sean shifted his eyes to her, his smirk growing just a little and nodded

"Wow." Manny had to say, shutting the door and walked to the couch, "This is freakin crazy." she sat up and looked at Sean in great amusement, "So you're like..a **real **vampire."

"Yea Manny." joked Sean, standing on the other side of the couch with Emma, "Real as they come."

Manny looked devastated, then completely amazed again, "Kinda cool."

Emma snorted a bit, rolling her eyes. Only Manny Santos would have that thought after something like this.

Emma looked around sadly, "How do I explain this to my mom?" she feared. Broken stairs, broken living room window, blood on the floor.

"I'll take care of it." promised Sean, locking eyes with her.

Manny smiled eyeing between them and leaned on the couchs top, gawking the couple. It was like, the most romantic yet creepiest thing ever. As if Vampires were real!?

She cut off their moment, "So like, they're all evil?" she asked them.

They nodded.

"Even Jay?" she had to ask.

Sean sighed, not knowing how to explain that and Emma snickered in disbelief at him, "He almost killed us and you don't think he's evil?"

"He let me go." Manny admitted quietly, her breath caught in her throat a bit. She couldn't help it, Jay was...really kinda hot especially since he had saved her...kinda.

Sean went around and sat on the couch too, but Emma didn't move. She didn't think he was looking at this right!

Sean shrugged slowly and began to explain, "Jay and me connected cause we were both misfits in this fucked up town." he muttered, "He's a good guy, when he's your friend. Loyal. He can be dangerous I agree, but I don't think he'd ever really kill you. He knows I'd never return if he did."

Emma's mouth dropped, "Yeah well your other friends!-"

"I know." Sean shut his eyes and looked at her promising, "But Jay's smarter than them, older. I won't hold myself back from killing them if I have to, Emma...but Jay, Jay w**as** my friend." Sean confessed, and at least felt bad about that.

"He BROUGHT the gang over here." Emma reminded him, "He had to of known they'd try to kill us!"

"I think he just thought that'd make me chose!" he exclaimed.

"chose what?!" yelled Emma, confused beyond belief. What did Sean need to chose to make Jay go away?!

"You or them!" Shouted Sean, rising from his seat and Emma shut her mouth and so did he. .

Manny awkwardly shifted but even her heart fluttered... did that mean, Sean chose Emma?

He looked down, avoiding Emma's eyes. Did he totally just out himself like that? Did she know now he was still in love with her?

"But it's more complicated then that." he whispered, "If I _chose_ you or not, you'd still know, so expects me to kill you or-"

"Turn her." Manny simply said, getting it. Vampire and humans were a no no. That was like, so obvious, just watch ANY vampire or werewolf movie.

Emma looked frightened at Sean and he finally looked up to wince, "Emma, I wouldn't **do it.**" he snapped. How could she even think he would do that to her?

"Well ofcourse not," Emma bittered, "What would _Ellie_ think?" turning her would mean forever, together..and clearly he found a new little girl friend, so what was the point of that right?

Plus, it'd be the monsterous thing to do.

She tried to look like she didn't care even a little about the first thing that ran through her mind, and she crossed her arms and turned from him to go sit with Manny.

Sean looked away, not knowing where to begin to explain **that**, but remembered he didn't **have** to since wasn't she even going on some little **date** with that _boy_ Chester? He angered at the thought of it.

"So Jay knows you're.." Manny paused and looked between the ex lovers, "Our _friend._"

Sean nodded and admitted, "They might come for you," he eyed Manny, "Jay seemed kinda interested in you."

Manny stopped herself from shouting, SHE KNEW IT ! her heart fluttered but she also cursed the day Jay Hogart walked into her life. She would _not_ have a crush on a _vampire._. especially a dangerous one.

Manny glanced at the clock near the Tv. After midnight. Manny looked at Emma pout like, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"You **want to**?" Emma asked.

"I don't wanna be alone."

"Yea but.. if anything, they'd come back _here._" Emma reminded.

Manny shrugged. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. Course she could stay..

"I'll probably pass out as hard as I did an hour ago." Manny joked darkly, rolling her eyes and spat to Sean, "Hope you don't mind if there's a rematch if I go after your _girlfriend."_

Manny winced by the door, passing Emma a look before she went down to her basement and Emma ignored it. Why the hell would **she** care? She looked down.

Sean also awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and then turned to Emma, back on the couch and he slowly sat on the further end.

"I..." he drifted on in the silence.

Emma lifted her eyes to meet his, but he avoided her eyes.

"I think I should go."

Emma saddened, and sat a little closer, "Don't _leave_, Sean. What if they come back?"

"They won't. I'll go back to them, that's all they want." he said, a bit of fear in his eyes but when he looked at her, determined, "I'll say I glamour you, to forget."

She shut up, because it was a pretty good plan... but, would he actually glamour her? "but you won't," she eyed him avoid her eyes again, "Right?"

God, he messed with her mind ENOUGH. . could he _not?_

"why would you wanna remember this?" whispered Sean, looking down at his hands that turned to fists.

"So I know you're at least ALIVE out there!" Emma exclaimed, shaking her head. Didn't he see before this she feared that he was dead out there or something?

Excuse the pun.

She never really moved on, she wondered about him everyday, she was just in denial! And he was being SUCH an idiot right now! How could he walk back into her life and storm back out? How could he?!

He looked devastated now, shaking his head, "I need to stay **away **from you." he looked at her, bewildered

Her heart broke.

He nodded toward her neck, "Almost bitten, then choked beyond belief. Your house it ruined. And it's only been one night!" he got up.

This wasn't a good idea. He had to leave her, even if he didn't want to, it was for the best. Her life depended on it.

He leaned closer to her, "Look at me,"

Emma shook her head, fighting back her tears and stared at the floor.

"Emma!"

She shot him a glare, "If you wanna leave. Do it. But if you glamour me, I _will never_ forgive you."

He looked at her painfully, then down sadly, "But you'd never know." but when he looked up, the betrayl in her eyes just...he couldn't do it, "Em." he winced, wishing she wouldn't make it so hard for him.

Silence.

"Fine." he nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, "No glamour." he promised, and sucked in a shakey breath, "But I do gotta go."

Emma looked at him, hurt.

He sighed, "I'm screwing up your life. You're only 16. You're _just_ a human."

She flinched, not knowing why that hurt her. But she forced herself to nod, accepting his decision and at least appreciating the fact he wouldn't make her forget.

She _needed_ to know he was out there, somewhere.

Sean's face dropped and grabbed the blanket from on top of the couch, slipping it down and on her, "You look exhausted." he told her.

She shook her head no, but she yawned and did let the blanket fall on her, "I can stay up. It **is** gonna be your last night here.." she drifted off sadly, leaning her head against the couch and watching him.

He nodded, staring down at his feet on the ground. And she did try to stay up, but she had a long day, and night..and was only human. He smiled softly, watching her passed out on the couch and he then got up. He sucked in a shakey breath, trying to hold back the heart break and pain.

She didn't need him in her life.

He was poison.

He was literally a monster.

She was the beauty and he was the beast...sept he didn't turn into some Prince at the end.

Sean vanished.

Emma laid alone on the couch, and Manny slept downstairs.

_**This is the hardest part  
When you feel like you're fading  
All that you have has become unreal  
Collapsing, and aching**_

Sean walked back to the big abandoned house on the other side of town, deep in the country. But it wasn't so abandoned. Music played, blasted. His heart twisted painfully, walking into the door and pushing it open

_**All I want, All I want is right here  
But love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
Love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)**_

Ellie, Jane, Alex, Lucas and Jay turned. They stared stunned that Sean nodded, and just went to his usual spot on the leather couch in the room, a big fireplace going infront of him.

The girls were at a table, drinking wine...or what looked like wine

Ellie smirked to Alex and was the first to walk to Sean and walked behind the couch, leaning over to embrace him. He sat their emotionlessly, eyes burning into the fire he watched.

_**I know that you think of me when your  
Beside her, inside her  
It must be so hard for you to  
Deny it and hide it**_

Ellie stayed by him, and Jay nodded accepting him back in by walking infront and handing out a cup of actual alchohal.

Sean took it, sharing a dark with Jay, then chugged it as Ellie smiled and kissed his shoulder.

_**Oh, all I want  
All I want is right here, but love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
And love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)**_

The sun glared into Emma's eyes since of the open window, she fluttered her eyes open, and bolted up.

"Sean?" she first called, looking around.

She heard movement in the kitchen and she quickly sat up. Manny came up, sadly giving her a shrug, "He's gone.." she drifted.

Emma frowned deeply but nodded, she knew... she just...hoped..she hoped nothing, nevermind.

Both girls looked around her house to see everything fixed. Window back in one piece, even the stairs. They didn't even let themselves wonder how Sean was able to do that.

He'd be far away now, back to **them**. . and Emma had to act like she remembered nothing.

"Come get something to eat." Manny offered, having made pancakes.

Emma just went back into her place, lying down and curled into a ball, "Not hungry.." she whispered. Her eyes held tears, and one slid down her cheek.


	10. Good Girls Go Bad, Bad Girls Go Good

It's like Emma did a whole 1.80 by night fall, going from totally heart broken and torn apart by Sean Cameron once again, to eager to get to her date with Chester, yet she was dragging Manny out with her.

There was this fun, club like, hangout. Some highschool kids hung out there, and people in their twenties. Bands like to play there and Emma pulled Manny in with her by hand.

She wore a loose sparkly silver top, and tight black skirt. Her hair was in a nice blow out, waving in to frame her face and falling off her shoulders. The top she wore tied around her neck and her back.. as much as even Manny loved the top, she knew it was too exposing for Emma.

What was this girl up to?

"Emmmmm." groaned Manny, stopping her body to also stop Emma's. She wore a cute tight little black dress, her signature long dark hair straightened. She gave Emma her 'are you coco bananas' face.

Music from the band on stage vibrated about the the dark club and lights flickered on and off.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea.." Manny yelled over the music.

"then why'd you come huh?" Emma teased Manny, letting her hand go when she saw Chester at the drinks counter and went walking over.

"you tricked me" Manny ran after her, "You said Chester's brother was interested in a double date!" yes, she was 'seeing' Spinner but she wasn't offical or anything! He knew that.

"You can grab any guy around here Manny," Emma said playfully, looking around at the guys.

Guys LOVED Manny! It wouldn't be hard for her to pick one.

"Something is going on here and I don't like it" Manny admits, fearing Emma's heart was really crushed more than it ever was before and it was causing bad choices.

She'd been here before herself, with Craig Mannings, it wasn't a pretty thing to go through. She had always thought though, that the love between Sean and Emma was always stronger than hers ever was with Craig.. Manny didn't feel like she had met her 'love of her life' yet.

But anways, right now, Emma was playing bad girl. And when good girls played bad girls, they were** really** bad..

Chester smiled as Emma reached him and just grabbed his hand, grinning slyly herself, "Woah." he was yanked to the dance floor and he smiled, "hey." he liked what she wore... he put his arms around her.

Emma almost shivered to the bare hands on her bare back, but she shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around him, "Dance with me." she said over the music and leaned closer to him.

He happily pulled her closer.

Emma stared into his eyes, though they weren't blue, and that was a little unfortunate, but whatever. If **he** wanted her to **forget** him, **forget him she will.**

Manny watched from a far by the counter, cringing a bit and turned. She wasn't sure if she could watch this.

Meanwhile, creeping in the shadows and corners of the club, a mysterious figure kept their pair of eyes on the girls.

"You look ..." Chester had to blurt out the worst word, "Hot." he told Emma, dancing slowly with her in the middle of the crowd that danced.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders but bared a smile. Hot? Really...

"Can I get a coke?" Manny asked the bartender, who knew she was underage but smirked a bit at her and nodded.

She was a hot underage..

"get us a rum and coke. two." said a husky voice beside her, leaning over the counter and Manny noticed the bartenders face warp into the kind of faces those cops did when Sean glamoured them.

Her eyes widened to the lean figure beside her.

Jay.

_Oh __**fucking,**__ god._

He looked back down at her, and they locked eyes as he smirked, "Dimples." he greeted.

Manny's mouth kept hanging, and her heart began to pound. She wanted to turn, and run, but she was frozen still.

The bartender came back with their drinks, and Jay chuckled, grabbing one and pushing it over to Manny.

"Call it a truce." he taunted playfully.

She finally snapped out of it and choked, "I-I didn't tell anyone-" oh shit, weren't her and Emma suppose to pretend Sean had completely erased their minds of that night?

Jay squinted his eyes at her, thinking just about that.

"So I see Sean forgot to 'glamour' you, huh?"

"H-he did." Manny lied then shook her head, Jesus she was a terrible liar, "I mean, I watched him do it, to Emma.."

Jay looked at her closely, skeptically, but glanced at the blonde on the dance floor and slowly back to Manny.

"So you're saying if I walked up to her, she won't remember me?" Jay asked her and stepped closer.

Manny lost her breath and wished he'd step away.

He eyed her hungerily but went on, "You're telling me if Sean walked back in here, she's act as if she was seeing him for the first time in months all over again?"

Manny numbly nodded. Why were his eyes piercing right through her? And why were they so goregous.

Manny then shook her head, where was s**he?** Where was Manny Santos?!

She put her fiesty hands on her sassy hips, "She's with another guy, doesn't she look like she has forgotten?" she raised an eyebrow cheekily.

His smirk widened, and looked down at that tiny little dress on her. He'd been thinking about her all day... wondering what parts of her he liked the most, and this time it wasn't about feedin from... he was _seriously _attracted to her.

"I believe you," he paused, "And I don't." he gave her that 'nice try' sarcastic look, then sighed, "But I still can't get mad at you."

Manny looked at him confused, "You barely know me."

He grinned now and shrugged his shoulders, "I've seen you once before..you were much younger though." 14, he'd say.

"Jay." Manny suddenly gasped a little, and felt his hands slide against her curves and slowly backed her up closer to the dance floor and she had to put her hands on his arms so she didn't lose her balnce.

"You've seen me too, haven't you?" he taunted her.

They stood between everyone else dancing, but they didn't, not yet. "How can one not notice the wrath you partake in?" Manny taunted him, shaking her head.

She _had_ to stop her heart from jumping up and down excitingly. He may be dangerous and thrilling, but he was bad. Nothing good would end up from this. Plus, he was suppose to be the enemy. Yet, that made her knees more weak.

It didn't help his sexy smirk was plastered on his face again, "You blossomed pretty...**well**." he said, and leaned his head down a bit to her forehead.

"Jay.." she shut her eyes, warning him to stop yet she didn't let him go either. His arms were so lean, fit..

She looked around for Emma, worriedly, and Jay admired that about her. Fuck, she was beautiful. He was cursed to this human. Manny's eyes then fell on stage, just realising who was the singer of the band playing

Craig.

Jay watched her eyes and followed them to the singer who was looking back at her too. Jay's eyes flashed jealously and he looked back at her to see her looking down at their feet.

"Look at me." Jay demanded.

Manny looked up confused, but then got lost in his eyes. He glamoured her. Her beautiful eyes stared up into his, he had to shake out of it to remember he was asking her a question.

"Who is that?" he demanded to know, nodding back at Craig.

She replied hynpontizingly, "My ex boyfriend."

Jay growled lowly and bit the end of his tounge, noticing his fangs had popped out. He's never felt _jealous_ before..

Meanwhile, in the shadows, there was **still** that mysterious figure and it wasn't Jay from before, it was Sean. But he kept in the shadows, watching the lights from the cieling shine on Emma as she stood out most in the crowd. His stomach turned and he growled lowly in his throat as he watched Chester holding her tightly to him, and Emma smiling back up at him.

_**'Maybe if you let me out.. I could teach the boy a lesson. Teach him from playing with other peoples toys..'**__ Sean's demon thought._

_' Emma's not my toy. But god, would I love to get my hands on that boy __myself__.' _Sean replied to his demon thoughts and for once, they had something in common as they both pictured themselves strangling Chester.

Meanwhile, Manny snapped out of it and looked around. Oh right, dancing with Jay. She looked up at him, to see him already gazing intesily down at her.

"What do you want from me?" she didn't want to sound so weak, but she felt it, the passion between them.

He leaned down, and her breath stopped, he was inches from her lips, and they even almost brushed against his.. how bad she wanted to crash her lips to his now. . that smirk, that grin..

"I haven't figured that one out myself, Dimples." he whispered back almost against her lips and went to pull back but then thought... .what if he kissed her?

Yeah he had this huge code of his and vampires to not have this kind of relationship with humans unless you turned them but, he couldn't resist.

Manny whimpered, feeling his lips crash to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately back. His hands tangled through her hair, pushing his tounge against hers and growled when she moaned.

He _could_, he could turn her. She could be with him forever. He's never felt this way before, so sure.. so , was this _love?_

Manny almost fell backwards, her eyes snapped open, her mouth tingling and red from kissing. Jay had vanished, and she wondered where the hell he went. Her heart was going wild.

Meanwhile with Emma..

Chester was getting tired of the slow dancing, of the teasing. Emma felt his finger tips slowly smooth down her spine.

She tensed a bit in his arms and he didn't even notice.

"How bout..we go back to my place?" he whispered in her ear, and turned to look at her, face to face. Lips inches apart.

She hoped he wasn't thinking that they'd like, _do it_, she wasn't ready for that, nor looking to do so, specially with him. This was just, the first try to move on from somebody **else**.

"Let's just..stay here awhile.." she insists, looking up at him with her big brown eyes and he frowned but nodded.


End file.
